


Snowflakes

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

“Come here, there are still snowflakes in your hair,” Maria says, just having shut the door to their safe house. There is a vicious blizzard outside, and both of them are chilled to the bone. Maria is more worried about Natasha, though, since she gets cold more easily than Maria does. When Natasha approaches Maria, Maria brushes her gloved hand over Natasha’s hair, clearing the rest of the snow away. Natasha is shivering, and Maria’s brows knit in a frown. She’s cold too, but not as cold as Natasha seems to be.

“Let’s get you a blanket, and I’ll get a fire started,” Maria says, and Natasha nods. Once Natasha is wrapped in the thickest wool blanket Maria can find, Maria works to start a fire in the fireplace, hoping to warm up the tiny, frigid cabin. Once the fire is roaring, she grabs a blanket of her own and curls up beside Natasha on the couch, wrapping her arms around the other woman to keep her warm. When Natasha speaks, her voice is shaky from cold.

“You know, I’d probably freeze to death without you.” Natasha curls a little closer, and Maria rests her chin on Natasha’s head, trying to curl up all around her the best she can. Maria and Natasha both know that Natasha is perfectly capable of handling herself in the cold, but Maria is still glad she can take care of Natasha.

“I’d hope not. But I’m glad I can warm you up. It’s warming me up, too.” Maria rubs her hands up and down Natasha’s shoulders to generate some friction, and she presses a kiss against Natasha’s hair. Natasha rests her head on Maria’s chest, and Maria’s glad to be the taller one, so she can wrap herself completely around Natasha. 

“There’s a joke to be made here about warming each other up by having sex, but I think it’s even too cold for that.” Natasha laughed a little, Maria’s fluffy coat muffling her voice a little. “Under any other circumstance, I wouldn’t be at all opposed, but I think I might turn into an icicle if I take my coat off.” 

“I definitely don’t want you to turn into an icicle,” Maria says, although Natasha’s have unfortunately made her mind wander. She tells herself that this is not the time and not the place. Natasha  _ knows _ that saying something like that might get Maria bothered, and Maria realizes faintly that was probably why she said it. Confirming her suspicions, Natasha leans up to give Maria a kiss, her lips cold against Maria’s. 

“You’re a damn tease, and I hate you,” Maria murmurs against Natasha’s lips. “You can’t just say something like that when we’re both wearing giant snow coats.” Natasha presses herself closer against Maria, and even with all the clothes they’re wearing, her body still fits perfectly against Maria’s. 

“You don’t have to take your clothes off to warm up, that’s all I’m saying.” Natasha raises an eyebrow, and Maria feels her face flush a little.  _ Goddamn her.  _ Maria’s hands are currently resting around Natasha’s waist, but she lets one slide up to Natasha’s breast, the other one teasing between Natasha’s legs. Natasha lets out a pleased little sound, arching into the touch.

“If you want me to stop shivering, you’ll have to do more than that,” Natasha murmurs, her voice a little breathy. Maria jolts and lets out a gasp as Natasha’s hand slinks backward, teasing between Maria’s own legs. She can’t help but arch into the touch, marveling at how dextrous Natasha can be when she isn’t even looking. 

“Fine, if you’re going to be that impatient.” Maria’s voice is a little breathless too, but now that Natasha is touching her, she’s eager for more. She can’t get her hand under Natasha’s coat, but she slips her other hand into Natasha’s pants, not bothering to tease anymore. Her fingers find Natasha’s clit, and she presses in circles as she kisses the back of Natasha’s neck. This isn’t a night for moving slow, and she has the feeling both of them want something rough and fast.

Natasha’s little whimpers and gasps are driving Maria a little crazy, and she bucks her hips a little into Natasha’s hand, which is still frustratingly outside of fabric. She nips gently at her neck this time, earning a shuddering little gasp from Natasha.

“Are you going to return the favor?” Maria’s voice is a little rough against the skin of Natasha’s neck, and despite how distracted Natasha is, she sees her lips curl up in the hint of a wicked smile. In a feat of Black Widow worthy flexibility, Natasha finds its way properly between Maria’s legs, slipping under fabric and into the warmth beneath. Maria can’t help but moan at her touch, especially when Natasha begins to move her hand to match Maria’s pace. 

It’s not long until they both unravel, and Maria presses herself against Natasha as the redhead comes, easing her through the aftershocks. Her own climax comes shortly afterward, and she can’t help but murmur Natasha’s name into her hair, feeling warmth flood her center. 

“Warm enough?” Maria asks, still a little out of breath. She wraps her hands around Natasha’s waist again, and Natasha’s hands come around to hold hers. Maria eases them down on the couch so that she’s spooning Natasha, wanting to preserve her warmth as much as possible. 

“I’ve stopped shivering. Well done.” Natasha turns around in Maria’s embrace so that she’s facing the other woman, and Maria leans in to give her a gentle kiss. 

“Extraction will be here soon, I’m sure.” Maria knows the warmth won’t last for long, but she’s glad she was able to help at least a little. She wraps her arms around Natasha’s back now, nestling the other woman against her chest.

“I know.” Natasha’s eyes are closed now, and she smiles faintly as she dozes against Maria. The smile then turns into a smirk.

“But we can always warm up again.”


End file.
